May
May is a Pokemon trainer that accompanies Andrew and Brendan throughout the Hoenn region to investigate the strange climates. May is the daughter of Professor Birch and develops an interest in Steven Stone after he saves her with his Mega Metagross. She joins Steven at Devon Corporation and becomes involved with the Light, Lava, and Shell corporations. May grows close to uncovering the truth about Thanatos from Celeste of the Light Corporation. Personality May is a very smart girl, although more book smart than common sense smart. She has a vast knowledge of the Pokemon on the routes through the Hoenn region. May is also interested in Pokemon stones and how they can make Pokemon evolve. She decides to investigate with Steven Stone at the Devon Corporation. May does not like being the messenger girl across the region between the four corporations, but does her job to get closer to Steven. Her loyalty wavers often, causing her to be at odds with Andrew and Brendan, as well as Steven, Celeste of the Light Corporation, Courtney of the Lava Corporation, and Shelly of the Shell Corporation. History May is Professor Birch's daughter, and grew up reading all sorts of statistics and data about the Pokémon that inhabit the Hoenn region. She knows every pokedex entry for every Pokémon, but has never experienced life outside Littleroot town. When Drew and her new neighbor Brendan set out to investigate Hoenn's strange climate changes, May jumps at the chance, as she's the best be they've got to explore every last inch of the region since she has studied maps and sea charts her whole life. Upon arriving in Rustboro City, May grows attracted to the allure of the Devon corporation and notices the open internship. When she meets Steven Stone, she falls in love, and sends in her application. Also in the Granite Cavern, May finds an ancient ruby. While attending Brendan's contest in Verdanturf town, May receives notification that her application for Devon Co. was accepted and she is now an intern to Steven Stone. She quickly decides to leave Drew and Brendan, promising to touch base with them on the climate weirdness via PokeNav. May learns that Devon Co. isn't all it's made out to be, when President Stone announces a merger of three shell corporations, Light, Lava, and Shell. May travels to Lavaridge town to meet with Courtney, and Lilycove city to meet with Shelly, and encounters Teams Magma and Aqua in their wake. Connecting the dots, and alongside Celeste, the president of the Light corporation discovers that Primal Pokémon are causing the climate change. She relays this information to Drew and Brendan, who are investigating Team Aqua's secret base. May goes in to Team Magma's base in order to stop them from summoning Groudon. She encounters Groudon in the Magma Cavern, and it attacks everything else besides her. Team Magma gives Groudon the red orb, causing it to revert to Primal Groudon and cause a massive heat wave. They lose control of it, and it heads towards Sootopolis City. May manages to travel there with the aid of Celeste. While Drew is forced to go to the Sky Pillar for Rayquaza, May and her Pokémon are the only ones in the way of stopping Groudon from destroying everything in its fight against Kyogre. As Groudon descends upon her, it does not hurt May due to the ruby in her necklace. Her most precious stone was an ancient piece of Groudon that was lost in its fight against Kyogre sons ago, and heals the ancient titan, quelling its rage. May watches in awe of the meteor shower and sees the flashing green lights of Drew and Rayquaza in the night sky. When everyone returns safely, Devon Corporation has a gala to celebrate, where Celeste reveals to May she controls majority of the shares of Devon Corporation and takes control of the company. Later at the gala, Brendan reveals to May that he was raped by Steven Stone after he obtained the baby Pokémon Beldum. This shatters May's perception of Steven, that she quits Devon Corporation, and returns to Littleroot town to work with her father. Pokemon Team * Blaziken * Ludicolo * Sableye * Cradily * Skarmory * Latios (Links with) * Groudon (Links with)